Who is the dead one
by Misaki Yuuko
Summary: Sakura was a new student who move to konoha,after she met another student name sasuke,he reveals the secret of class 3-3,could be rated M for bloody scene,DLDR
1. Chapter 1 : Prolouge

WHO IS THE DEAD ONE

.

.

Story by : Yuuko hiroko

.

.

Disclaimer :Masashi kishimoto,yukito ayatsuji(because the story is more like another anime)

.

.

Warning :OOC,typo,miss typo,AU,DLDR

Rated : T could be M for bloody scenes later

.

.

Summary : Sakura was a new student who move to konoha,after she met another student name sasuke,he reveals the secret of class 3-3

Chapter 1 : Prolouge

"Ohayo gozaimasu Temari-san!"

The one who was named Temari turned around to see her friend name Matsuri called her

"Ohayo Matsuri-chan,what a coincidence, I was going to go to you're classroom to meet you"

Matsuri then looked at Temari then said

"OH! Is there something that you wanna tell me?"

Temari nodded then said "do you ever heard a story about a boy who has the name uchiha?"

Matsuri then answered "who is that?"

Temari then answer her "once upon a time there was a boy who has the name uchiha,he was handsome,smart and like him,boys wanna be him,teachers really like him too,but one day he wasn't at class then the next day,someone said that he was dead,but no one know why,some say he was dead because of an accident,plane crash and much-much more,then one day,one of his class mate said "Uchiha he's still alive! There he is!" while pointing his chair,and then people begin to think he's alive they walk home together and talk to him,even on graduation the principle prepared his seat,and when the class was having a class picture, HE SHOWED UP"

-O-O-

SAKURA'S POV

HOSPITAL

I woke up on the hospital bed and saw 3 person with high school uniform looking at me, oh yes I forgot to tell you,my name is Sakura Haruno,I move to konoha city and live with my aunt Anko,I only have a brother,my mom and dad have died a few years ago, my brother's name is Sasori,enough with the introduction,back to reality. "Good morning Sakura-chan! Your friends have come to visit you!"said Shizune the nurse that was taking care of me when I was in the hospital

"ohayo gozaimasu,watashiwa Hinata Hyuuga desu"one of the three student finally speak up

"boku no Neji Hyuuga desu"the only boy from the three student spoke up,and then the last one speak up but raising her hand for me to shake.

"Karin,Uzumaki Karin"she said then I shake her hand whilke saying "Sakura,Haruno Sakura"

The red Haired girl who has the name Karin stayed still and look at me while shivering but try to look cool like she was before,then she said

"we are going to the same class as you are at konoha high school,I'm the class leader,and Neji is too, Hinata is the vice class leader,oh yes…we are here to give you your schedule and uniform well, I guess that's it.. see you at school Haruno."Then they left

-O-O-

I was rushing to the elevator and I hope that it's not full,well it's my lucky day it aint full but well it's EMPTY,I was waiting and when I look at the screen in front of me,GREAT we're going down to the basement JUST GREAT,I thought I didn't press the basement button,then I noticed there's somebody behind me, it's a boy,he's handsome I admit but his skin is pale and wears an eyepatch,when the elevator door is opened he got out and I see he wears the same uniform as Neji,Hinata,and Karin wears then I asked "umm,hey…. Who's your name?"

He stopped walking then said "Sasuke,Uchiha… Sasuke" then I saw the sign that says "morgue" but I don't care well it's his problem,now let's go to school!

Author's Note :

HI,I'm sorta a newbie around here so I'm really sorry if this fic is ugly and has a lot of typos,If you wanna send me a critic well it's fine by me but please no flames,I'm still new,for the critics well,you can do that cause I can use you're critic as an improvement for my fic,REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2 : The Boy

WHO IS THE DEAD ONE

.

.

Story by : Yuuko hiroko

.

.

Disclaimer :Masashi kishimoto,yukito ayatsuji(because the story is more like another anime)

.

.

Warning :OOC,typo,miss typo,AU,DLDR

Rated : T could be M for bloody scenes later

.

.

Summary : Sakura was a new student who move to konoha,after she met another student name sasuke,he reveals the secret of class 3-3

Chapter 2 : The Boy

SAKURA'S POV

I still don't get it,why would that boy- err… I mean Sasuke,heee I'm speaking like I've known him for a long time! Forget it… but I still don't get it why was he going to the morgue,AH! No matter! Let's just go to school.

KONOHA MIDDLE SCHOOL

I was walking to the principal's room when I went there a wowen with a blonde hair looked at me and said "Ohayo gozaimasu,you must be Haruno Sakura! You're aunt have registered you to this school using you're excellent school report,I'm Tsunade your principal nice to meet you,You're homeroom teacher will be Kakashi and you're vice homeroom teacher will be !Yuhi! if you may"The silver haired man and the wavy haired women nodded then brought me to the class.

"Attention students,We are having a new student here.. please um introduce yourself"after kakashi-sensei was done talking,he looked at me,and I went to the front of the class and said "Sakura,Haruno Sakura"

After that I sat down on one of the empty seat that is third from the back of the class,then kakashi-sensei teaches us and gives us assignments,after that it was the time for physical education,we were all going to the field but then a yellow haired kid with 3 wiskers on each side of his cheek came to me and said-unn.. actually screamed "HI SAKURA-CHAN! I'M NARUTO NAMIKAZE!THE SON OF THE FOURTH MOST SUCCESFULL PERSON IN KONOHA NAMED MINATO NAMIKAZE"

"um.. Hi Naruto…right? You want to go to the field together?"I said

"SURE SAKURA-CHAN!"he screamed AGAIN

FIELD

I cannot follow the P.E lesson cause I'm still sick I was standing at the edge of the field until someone called "A-ano.. aren't you gonna sit Haruno-san?"turned out it was Hinata she wasn't following the lesson too,naruto said she is a little bit sick.

"uh sure Hyuuga-san tx though"I said

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN! HINATA-CHAN!"naruto come to us then he started talking to hinata, I looked to the school roof that was behind me and I saw a boy who was some sorta drawing? I went to the roof to get a closer look

SCHOOL ROOF

SASUKE'S POV

I was peacefully drawing and then I sense somebody standing on my back.

SAKURA'S POV

Right now I'm on the school roof trying to find out who was the boy drawing on the roof,It turned out to be the boy whom I met at the hospital-err.. I meant Sasuke,AGAIN I'm speaking like I known him for a long time already,I was busy talking to myself and I misheard him saying my name.

"Sakura..."

"E-EH? I-I mean… K-Konichiwa! Hehehe"I said

Then I continued my words that I was going to say "A-Ano you-you are Sasuke uchiha am I correct?" he only aswers shortly "aa"

I really don't know what to say but then he suddenly talk "anata Sakura Haruno desu?"

I then answer him "y-yes"

"we've met on the hospital didn't we?"I said,he shaked his head then I asked again "ano.. Uchiha-san- " "Call me with the suffix "kun" to be friendlier" he cuts me then I continued my sentences "su-sure.. Uchiha-kun,nee.. do you have a brother/sister?" you might be very consourn on why I asked him that it's because I wanna know who is the one he was visiting at the hospital.. more likely which family member of his who died there,if it was his friend he wouldn't visit him/her at the mourge right?

He shaked his head again,then I asked for the second time "why didn't you follow the P.E lesson? Are you sick too? Are you even allowed to be up here?"I said and felt abit guilty saying that,It's more of insulting(A/N : LOL then why did you ask?*shannaroed by sakura*)

"I don't know,but there's no point on watching closely down there,you.. yourself are you even allowed to be up here?"he said calmly then I said "I.. I'm not sure.. were you drawing something?"he then hides his sketch book behind his back,then I said again "you met me in the elevator,you were going to basement floor and was bringing a basket full of onigiris"

He stayed quite "nothing really happened,but something sad did happened"(A/N:uh-huh?*amaterasued*)

Ok,I really don't know what to say right now,he did say that something sad happened to him.. could it be something about his family member that died yesterday? I'm not sure,but I really want to find out about it,then after a few seconds maybe minutes of quietness he walked pass me while saying "goodbye Sa-ku-ra" I only stand there whilke watching him slowly disappearing down the stairs,than I finally got back to reality

-O-O-

Right now I'm at the the school gate and I found Hinata who was staring at me weirdly but then she said "a-hi Haruno-san.." then I answered "Hi hyuuga-san! Oh yes there is something that I wanna tell you!"

"what is it?"she said

"Do you know Sasuke Uchiha"I then said

Her eyes widened and she stayed still,but why?

Authors note : how's the story so far? Again I'm sorry if it's ugly! Review please! No flames ok?


End file.
